


Memory Lost

by MRei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRei/pseuds/MRei
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been in a fight alongside the rest of the pack against Monroe and her minions.While fleeing when being injured something horrific happens.How will they cope with it all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindless_indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindless_indulgence/gifts), [njgirl0976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/njgirl0976/gifts).



> Thanks to njgirl0976 and Mindless_Indulgence for encouraging me to continue writing and posting my second fic.  
> They have also been so kind to beta read the fic and make suggestions.
> 
> Some mistakes are still in there but after being read I changed things and added stuff. So any residual mistakes are my own.
> 
> ============================================================================
> 
> The story has been written fully. I will try and post a chapter regularly.
> 
> ============================================================================

“Stiles we gotta go. You’re really beat up and can’t take any more. And I’ve been shot a couple times. These bullets gotta come out.”

Stiles didn’t want to leave his friends fighting Monroe and her minions but he knew Derek was right. They had to get to safety or else they wouldn’t make it out alive.

As they make their way to Derek’s car, Derek notices that Stiles is awfully quiet which is highly unlike Stiles.

“Stiles what is wrong. You are unusually quiet?” Derek says.

“Nothing I can share. Or want to share.” Stiles replies.

Derek notices a slight change in Stiles’ heartbeat to know that he is not comfortable at the moment with the conversation.

Out of breath, Stiles asks, “Derek, are they still following us?”

Derek looks over his shoulder and sees a few people chasing them. “Yeah, run faster. We are almost there.”

As they finally arrive at Derek’s car, Derek takes his place at the driver’s seat.

“Make sure you are buckled up,” Derek advises his passenger. “It’s gonna be a bumpy ride I am afraid. We need to get out of the reserve as soon as possible.”

“Just drive already!” Stiles exclaims.

Derek floors the pedal, speeding away. He’s driving like a maniac down the forest lane just to escape them, but the one in the minion car was a real racer. Derek was matched in his driving skills.

Even though Stiles didn’t say anything about Derek’s driving style his heartbeat and anxiety level told Derek another story.

“Stiles, don’t worry,” Derek says assuredly. “I’ve got everything under control.”

Stiles looks at Derek. “Who says I am worried. Not me.”

“Maybe not in words, but your heartbeat and anxiety levels are through the roof.” Derek doesn’t take his eyes off the road, but he can feel Stiles get frustrated.

“Oh, shut up,” Stiles snaps. “Yours would be too if I would be driving like you. “

Derek wants to reply but something in the road forces him to make an evasive manoeuvre; which he did too abruptly. The car, no longer in his control, starts spinning. When the car hits the side of the road, the sheer force of the impact makes it tumble down an embankment. The car finally slams to a halt against a copse of trees in the roadside ditch.  

Derek jerks himself awake and looks over at Stiles. He grabs Stiles’ shoulder and shakes it.

“Stiles? Stiles! Are you okay?” he asks frantically.

Stiles remains unconscious, despite Derek’s desperate pleas. His breathing and strong heartbeat reassure Derek that he is alive. A beam of light shining down the embankment forces Derek to jerk his head around. At the top of the ditch, he can see Monroe’s minions. He listens in on their conversation.

“Monroe would want confirmation that they are dead,” says the first one.

“Go on down there then,” suggests the second one.  But if the wolf’s out, he has the advantage. No way am I risking my life. Besides, who would survive that kinda crash? Let’s get out of here.”

The second guy grabs the first guy’s shirt and pulls him away. After a few moments, their car drives off.

When Derek is sure they are alone, he frees himself then Stiles from the wreckage.  He checks Stiles over to see if he has any additional injuries.

Stiles has a bump on the head and a dislocated shoulder along with the injuries he sustained in the fight. Luckily, Derek knows how to set a dislocated shoulder.

Might as well do it when Stiles is still out cold, Derek thinks.

After his second attempt, the shoulder pops back into the socket before immobilising the shoulder with his shirt. After what feels like hours, but were mere minutes, Stiles wakes up. He looks around wildly before starting to freak out.

“What the hell happened? Where am I? Who are you? Who am I? Why do I feel like my ass’s been kicked?”

Derek knows Stiles will often mess with you but, something tells him this isn’t the case this time. Stiles’ heartbeat and anxiety level are different than usual.

“Hi. I’m Derek Hale,” Derek says carefully. “We were in a car crash while we were on our way out of the Beacon Hills Reserve. You’re Stiles Stilinski.”

“What the hell of a name is Stiles?” Stiles demands to know. His eyes are wide, but completely confused. “I don’t recognise you whatsoever.”

“Just relax,” Derek continues in that same careful voice. “Everything’ll come back. For now, we need to get you checked out, because you’ve got a nice bump on the head and a dislocated shoulder. Which I set for you. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Alright. Just because I need a doctor, I’ll give you the benefit of doubt.” Stiles eyes Derek cautiously. “Can you give me a hand though? I’m a little light headed. I guess I got a concussion. Why aren’t you hurt?”

“Stiles, what do you remember?”

“All I remember is from after the crash.” Stiles touches his wounded head with his uninjured hand.

Derek lets out a deep sigh. Realizing that Stiles does not know that Derek is a supernatural creature as well as his best friends.

“Do you trust me?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods slowly. “I … guess.”

“Okay …” Derek takes another deep breath. “I _have_ healed up already. I can do that. That’s because I’m not entirely human.”

Stiles waves his hand like he doesn’t want to hear more. “All right. Sure thing.” Stiles says with an undertone.  He continues “Let’s get moving. I don’t know how long it will take for us to get to town but I like to get there sooner rather than later.”

The undertone didn’t escape Derek’s attention. Apparently Stiles scepticisms didn’t get lost. “Fine. Just let me get some stuff from the car.” Derek digs through the wreckage and finds his phone but he finds that the battery is dead.

When Derek is back with Stiles, he helps him up and lends him an arm to lean on. They walk for several hours before they reach Deaton’s Veterinary. Derek, who knows where the spare key is hidden, opens the door.

“Derek, why are we at a vet’s office and not a hospital?” Stiles asks puzzled.

“I’m gonna call for help,” Derek replies. “Your best friend, Scott, works here as an aid to the vet. Deaton, the guy who owns it, has supplies that’ll help you and me both. Open that door next to the desk will ya?”

Stiles does what is asked of him. “Why can’t you?”

“Deaton put mountain ash along the borders. That makes it un-impenetrable for me and my kind.”

Even though millions of questions are going through Stiles head, he kind of knows not to ask them right now. Stiles spots a chair in treatment room and plants himself in it. Derek, in the meanwhile, calls Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski.

“Melissa, it’s Derek. Can you come to the vet clinic and bring your medicine bag.” Derek looks over his shoulder at Stiles, then turns away again. “Stiles got hurt in a fight and car crash. He needs some attending. He has lost his memory and he had a dislocated shoulder. I put it in his place again while he was unconscious.”

“I will be there as soon as I can. Fill me in when I get there.” Melissa hangs up without saying goodbye.

Derek’s next call was to Sheriff Stilinski.

“Sheriff Stilinski, you need to get to the vet clinic,” Derek says quickly. “Stiles is here. He’s hurt after a car crash. I will fill you in when you get here.”

“I am on my way, Derek. I will be there shortly.” Stiles’ dad is the second person to hang up on Derek tonight.

Within 10 minutes, Derek can hear Sheriff’s siren. “Hey Stiles, your dad is on his way.”

Stiles, who doesn’t who his dad might be and who can’t hear the siren, just nods at what he’s being told.

Derek didn’t lie to Stiles. Within a few seconds, Stiles can hear the siren as well, quickly followed by a frantic-sounding man yelling his name.

“Stiles! Where are you?”

Before Derek or Stiles can answer, Stiles’ dad bursts into the room and sees his injured son. Noah Stilinski rushes towards him and tries to see if there are any other injuries. Stiles pulls away, looking at Derek.

“Sheriff, take it easy.” Derek puts his hand on Noah Stilinski’s arm. “I gave him a once-over. The biggest problem is the memory loss. He doesn’t know anything prior to the accident. Melissa’s on her way here.”

Noah Stilinski listens to Derek, but can’t stop looking at his son.

“I didn’t want to take him to the hospital,” Derek continues. “I know Monroe’s minions are there. This was the safest place I could think of. Besides Deaton has an X-ray machine. Granted it’s mostly used for animals, but it’ll work.”

As if Stiles isn’t there, his dad talks about him to Derek. “Are you saying that he doesn’t remember why you where in the reserve or what his friends are?”

Derek shakes his head. Noah Stilinski turns his attention to his son.

“Son? Do you recognise me? Do you know who I am?”

Stiles shakes his head.

Noah Stilinski feels his stomach turning. It’s the opposite of the Wild Hunt. He KNOWS now what Stiles must have felt when he didn’t recognise him. The pain he felt was one of the worst he ever felt. He wouldn’t wish this on his worst enemy. Noah feels a resemblance to when his late wife had dementia. She started to forget who he was. Even though the situation is different and the outcome most certainly is. Noah can’t help it, but he has a hard time between what he is feeling and to what his mind is telling him. Noah takes a deep breath, forcing himself to pull it together. He has to be focused and clear minded for his son.

“Hi. I’m Noah Stilinski. I, I am your father.” His dad pauses. Both Noah and Derek hoped for a heartbeat for a Star Wars joke.. Bringing them their beloved Stiles back. “You can call me Noah if you want to. I have gathered that you don’t remember anything before the accident. What do you know so far?”

“Derek isn’t quite human and that you’re my dad apparently. I was in a car accident where I hit my noggin and dislocated my shoulder, which Derek set.” Stiles’ words jumble over themselves to get out.

“Yeah … about Derek not being quite human.” Stiles’ dad rubs his chin. “That’s right. There are supernatural beings living in Beacon Hills. Derek’s one of them. He’s a werewolf. You and I know about most of the supernatural beings living here. And we’re friends with them.”

“Werewolf? What the _hell?_ That can’t be a thing?” Stiles looks bewildered at the information.

Before anyone could answer, Melissa arrives at the vet clinic.

“Derek!” she shouts. “Where is he?”

Derek strides over to the exam room door. “He’s over here.”

Melissa bursts into the room and hurries over to Stiles.

“Get on the table and lay down,” she snaps at Stiles, who listens immediately and is so dumbstruck that he doesn’t even question who this person is who is yelling at him.

Melissa drops her medical bag so she can examine Stiles more completely. After her initial examination, she turns her attention to the Sheriff.

“Noah, I need to X-ray his shoulder and his head,” she says. “The amnesia could be temporary, but to be sure, he needs the hospital. Maybe Liam’s dad can help.” Melissa pushes her hair out of her face, looking worried. “Because this is _way_ out of my league.”

“Would Liam’s stepdad be willing to come here and exam Stiles?” Sheriff Stiles asks.

“Only one way to find out.” Melissa pulls her phone out and starts to dial.

Melissa calls Dr. David Geyer, Liam’s stepdad, explaining the situation. He agrees to come to the vet clinic right away.

While they wait for Liam’s stepdad to arrive, Melissa tends to Stiles bruises and cuts. After she’s done with him, she addresses Derek’s wounds. With Sheriff Stilinski’s help, Melissa digs out several bullets out of Derek.

“You guys are seriously beat up,” Melissa comments as she washes her hands. “Any word from Scott? Or the others?”

 “So far, no word.” Derek replies. “But my phone’s battery is dead, so they can’t reach me. Best is to wait for them to contact us as not to alarm any of Monroe’s minions about their location.”

The sheriff puts a comforting arm around Melissa’s shoulders. Since the Nemeton, he worries more and more about the kids and what they could themselves into.

Because of all the action in vet clinic they didn’t hear Dr. Geyer come in.

“Thanks for coming, David.” Sheriff Stilinski shook Dr. Geyer’s hand. He motioned at the two injured guys. “Normally we would have come in the ER. But Stiles and Derek were in a crash fleeing from Monroe. It isn’t safe for them to go to Beacon Hills Memorial.”

“Liam filled me in on some of the things that are going on.” Dr. Geyer turns his attention to Stiles. “Now, let’s check out the patient.”

After the examination and the necessary X-rays, Dr. Geyer comes to the same conclusion:

“Stiles, you’ve got concussion-triggered amnesia. Your memory will eventually come back. Derek’s set your shoulder perfectly. It needs to be in the sling for a couple of days before you start using it again. Do you have any questions?”

Stiles looks stunned at the whole situation. It takes him a few minutes to answer.

“Not really?” Stiles still sounds like he’s at a loss. “No offense but who the hell are you guys. Why are you making house calls to a vet clinic? I don’t even know where I live? Where should I go? Home? I don’t know even know where that is.”

“Stiles. Relax for a moment. Melissa is the mother of your best friend Scott. She is a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial and knows about things that go bump in the night. She has taken care of injures together with Deaton, the vet, of the pack. Dr. Geyer, is Liam’s stepdad. Liam is a beta Scott made in order to save his life. As for living accommodations go. You still live with me. Unfortunately, Monroe is keeping tabs on our house so that’s out,” Sheriff Stilinski says. ”Derek, can Stiles stay with you for a couple of days? At least until his memory has come back. You’re going to be able to protect him better than any of us anyway. Stiles, is that a problem for you.?“

“No.” Stiles winces as he moves off the exam table. “I gotta say, I trust him more than you guys at the moment. No offense.”

Before Melissa, the sheriff, or Dr. Geyer can say anything, Derek jumps into the conversation.

“Okay, I’ll take care of him. Melissa, can you drop us off at my place?”

Melissa nods. Within the hour, Stiles is safely at Derek’s loft and all tucked in in Derek’s bed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you need anything?” Derek asks, standing at the side of the bed.

“No.” Stiles sits up a little higher in bed. “Can I watch some TV?”

“Sorry, dude.” Derek shrugs. “I don’t own a TV. But you can watch some Netflix on my laptop if you want.”

“Fine by me.”

Derek gets his laptop and scoots Stiles over on the bed. Derek settles down as Stiles picks _Star Wars_ , which he probably didn’t even realize was one of his favourites.  

Halfway through the movie, however, Stiles has fallen asleep. Derek takes the laptop and makes sure his friend is nicely tucked in. Derek heads to the living room downstairs in the loft so that Stiles can sleep undisturbed. Suddenly, Derek’s phone rings.

“Derek? Derek!!” Scott sounds wound up and panicky. “I have heard  that Stiles….. that Stiles got hurt. Is he with you? How is he doing?”

“He’s doing okay, considering the circumstances. Have you heard what happened to us?” Derek lowers his voice so Stiles can rest.

“I have heard. I just can’t believe that he can’t remember anything. Liam and I got out fine, by the way. We have a few scrapes, bruises and knife wounds, but nothing as major as Stiles.” Scott’s voice starts to sound a little more normal. “Let me know if you guys need anything? I won’t contact you as not to overload and scare him.”

“I’ll keep you updated, but don’t expect much. He is pretty out of it. There is no telling how long it’ll take. He doesn’t heal like we do. Will talk to you later.” Derek hangs up the phone and continues with his chores around the house.

A few hours later Derek is still quietly doing stuff around the house as not to wake up Stiles. Derek notices a change in Stiles’ heartbeat and anxiety levels. He hurries to his bedroom up the spiral stairs and sees Stiles tossing and turning in his bed. He realises that Stiles is having a nightmare. He gently touches Stiles and wakes him up.

“Stiles. Wake up you are having a nightmare.”

Stiles sits up with a jolt.

“Fuck!! That was one freaky and scary dream. I dreamed about a big monster that attacked a lacrosse game at school. Many were injured. What the hell’s that about? And then I dreamed about a creature like man with a skull head who are insanely strong and attacked me and you, here and in Mexico, I think. That is insane. Why would I dream about such creatures. That is crazy.”

Stiles looks at Derek and sees a very stern face. “Derek, why the serious face? What is wrong?”

“Stiles, what I am about to tell you is the truth. I’m not lying.” Derek rubs his hands over his face before continuing, “You remember that your dad, the Sheriff, told you that there are supernatural creatures living in Beacon Hills? Well the things you dreamed about _aren’t_ just dreams. It was real. It happened to us. The big bad monster at the lacrosse game? That was the Beast of Gévaudan and it hurt a lot of people. It was a chimera at first, named Mason, and it was controlled by the Dread Doctors. They’re history now. We defeated them, as a team. That skull creature? It is called a Berserker. They _are_ indeed crazy strong. And you along with some friends and allies fought them here and in Mexico.”

Stiles blinks several times, his eyebrows furrowed, “You have got to be kidding me. That shit’s crazy. No human could go against that. No insane human would fight that.”

 “Well……” Derek pauses, trying not to look proud, “Stiles you _did._ You stood up to help your friends. And, yes, you _are_ a bit insane. But that’s what we like about you. Just lie back down and I will bring you something to eat.”

After a few minutes, Derek returns with sandwiches and drinks. He sits on the bed, placing the plate between them.

“Derek. There is more that I need to know right? Because it sounds like we’re dealing with some serious shit.”

“To be honest, Stiles, we kinda are.” Derek ignores the frustrated look on Stiles’ face. “And I want to tell you everything but the Doc has said that it is better that you remember stuff on your own. Besides we need for you to be fully in the game with your head and not this half-baked version of you. Because right now you are kinda a liability to us all. More than usual that is.”

“You don’t sugar coat things, do you? Damn it!” Stiles exclaims. “Okay, I’ll wait a couple of days just to see if my memory gets back. But, after that, I want _full_ disclosure. Agreed?”

Derek nods.

A couple of days pass and the supplies in Derek’s loft are running low. Although Melissa comes by every day, to change Stiles’ bandages, she doesn’t bring groceries. She had told Derek early on that she wasn’t his errand woman. She had to deal with enough as it was doing double shifts at the hospital and what not.

The following day, Derek decides that the cupboards are getting too empty and it’s time to venture out grocery shopping.

“Stiles, will you be okay if I run a quick errand?”

“Sure. I got the bat.” Stiles swings the bat and clips himself in the shin with it. Wincing comically, he continues, “And you taught me some defence mechanisms. If all else fails, I’ll just run and hide.”

Derek tries not to smile at Stiles’ sarcastic response. “I’m more than happy to call a friend and have him run the errands.”

“Just go. I’ll be fine.” Stiles gently steers Derek out of his loft.

Derek is determined not to take too long getting all the supplies. He needs to get to Stiles’ house to get his “suspect board”. It was time to fill Stiles in with all the players in town, since his memory had not come back yet. On the one hand Derek was growing tired of Stiles being his house guest but he also liked the company. Although he would always deny that fact.

Derek did notice something changed in Stiles’ anxiety and hormone levels while he was staying over. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly, but he liked it.

While at the grocery store, he bumped into his Uncle Peter.

“Derek, see you’ve returned to the land of the living. How is your groupie doing? Does he have his memory back yet?”

“No his memory has not returned yet. I am getting his “suspect board” later and installing it in the loft. I’m gonna explain everything to him in the next couple of days.”

“Yeah. Okay. Good luck with that. I have to go now.”

Derek did notice the smirk on his uncle face, but didn’t think anything of it. Because let’s face it: Uncle Peter was always up to no good.

Peter still hadn’t forgiven Stiles for his condition after coming back from the Wild Hunt. It was because of Stiles and his pushy behaviour to go back for Malia that he was supernaturally burned and had to be cured with the seven herbs. Even being burned in the house didn’t cause that much pain.

Peter, the conniving son of a bitch that he is, deducted that Stiles would be home alone for a while. After a few minutes, Peter arrives at Derek’s loft. Before he enters, he listens and takes a whiff to hear and smell if Stiles is indeed there, still alone. Once he establishes that Stiles _is_ alone, Peter transforms into his Alpha mode and charges the loft.

Stiles was on the couch watching Netflix when the door crashed open and a very angry wolf comes barging in. The growls it lets out would even scare a person familiar with the supernatural. Stiles throws the laptop onto the couch and dashes to the bedroom for his bat.

To no surprise, Peter is faster and catches him before Stiles could get to the bedroom. He grabs Stiles’ neck and forces him against the wall. Their faces are inches away.

Stiles can’t help but stare at Peter’s fangs and whimper, “Please … Jesus ... don’t kill me.”

“You little shitbrain,” Peter snarled. “Because of you, I was in agony. You deserve to die.”

Peter draws one fist back to aim a punch at Stiles. Stiles cringes, jerking his head away from Peter, eyes squeezed closed, wincing before the hit lands. He’s sure that his final moments have arrived.

Derek heard Peter’s roar while he was on his way to Stiles house. As soon as he recognises it as Peter’s, Derek realises what his uncle was doing. Dropping the groceries on the ground, Derek races up the stairs to his loft.

Before Peter can take a swing at Stiles, Derek grabs his arms and forcefully turns him around.

“You ass.” Derek shouts. “You enormous gigantic ass. Get out of here before I shoot you myself! Family or not.”

Derek shoves Peter away from Stiles, who hits the floor on his knees. Peter grins, but there’s fear under it.

“Chill Derek. I was just having a little fun with Stiles. He still has payback coming.”

“No he doesn’t.” Derek again shoves Peter, who stumbles backwards. “He doesn’t have to suffer because you did the right thing for once. Now get out. Before I throw you out the window.”

Peter has learned the hard way that Derek doesn’t make idle threats. He leaves still smirking over the fact that he scared Stiles.

Stiles, in the meantime, is rocking back and forth, his knees clasped to his chest.

“What was that?” He looks up at Derek, his face ashy-white. “That thing almost killed me!”

“That was my Uncle Peter. He is an ass. He didn’t really meant any harm, but he wanted to scare you just shitless.”

“Well, consider it mission accomplished.”

“Stiles, I only got the groceries done when I heard Peter’s roar. I still need to do one more thing. Would you mind if I did that?”

“I’d rather you didn’t. I don’t want to be left alone for a long time.” Stiles’ voice is still shaking with fear.

“Okay. Okay.” Derek nods. “I’ll get the groceries inside, but I’ll get someone else to do that errand for me. I’ll be back in five minutes.”

It were the longest five minutes of Stiles’ life.

While going downstairs, Derek calls the Sheriff.

“Derek, how is my boy doing?” Sheriff Stilinski asks.

“That’s actually why I called. Peter scared the shit out of him. He came charging into my loft in full Alpha mode. Stiles doesn’t want me to leave again. I need his “suspect board”. Could you get someone to bring it over?”

“I’m so going to get that SOB,” Sheriff Stilinski swore. “I’ll shoot him full with wolfsbane bullets one day.”

“Go ahead. He is driving all of us crazy.”

“I‘ll send Parish over with the board and the other stuff that you need.” Sheriff Stilinski sighs, sounding defeated. “And I’ll come by after my shift to see how Stiles is doing.”

Derek takes the groceries back upstairs. Stiles resurfaces cautiously from his bathroom hiding spot when he hears Derek enter.

“Derek, I seriously need to know what I’m dealing with. I can’t go through something like that again.” Stiles is holding the bat ready to swing at anybody at any time.

“I know and I agree.” Derek puts the groceries down. “Deputy Parish is coming by with the stuff we need. I’ll explain everything then as well as possible. We just have to wait until then.“ Derek starts to unload the groceries as Stiles creeps closer to Derek to watch, then help. “By the way, your dad’s coming by after his shift. He wants to make sure you’re okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Derek wasn’t lying. Within minutes, Parish’s knocking on the door. Before Parish can announce himself, Derek invites him in.

“I’m still getting used to it that you can smell and hear me coming. It’s so weird man.” Parish is struggling with the door and Stiles’ ‘suspect board’ “Can you give me a hand with all this stuff.”

Both Stiles and Derek give Parish a hand hauling the stuff into the living room. The three men take a few minutes to set it all up. When they’re done, Derek turns to Parish.

“Parish, you’re the least of frightening supernatural creatures ….” Derek pauses. “for now. Can you shift so I can show Stiles what you are.”

“Let me get out of my uniform first.” Parish grins. “The Sheriff started docking my pay for every uniform I destroy. It’s adding up.”

Derek laughs. “Fair enough. Go change and I’ll prepare Stiles for what he’s about to see.”

“I’m right here, ya know.” Stiles sounds annoyed.

“Stiles, I told you that there are supernatural creatures amongst us, right? Like werewolves, berserkers, were-coyotes and banshees. Parish is a supernatural creature too. He is a hell hound.”

Parish’s timing is impeccable as he re-enters the room as the final words were spoken. He’s got a towel wrapped around his naked body to save his pay check from getting charged another uniform.

“Stiles don’t be afraid. This doesn’t hurt me at all.”

Within seconds,  the hellhound emerges and Parish’ body is covered in hell fire.

Even though both Derek and Parish warned him, Stiles wasn’t prepared for what he saw. He jumps back in his seat in surprise before he grins and looks amazed.

“Wow!!! That’s freaking awesome!” Stiles exclaims. “How are you on fire without burning. I’ve got so many questions.”

“Sounds kinda like the old Stiles, huh, Derek.” Derek nods silently, not taking his eyes off Stiles as Parish continues. “Stiles, I’ll answer all of your questions, but not now. If I don’t get back to the sheriff’s station soon, I’m gonna be in a lot of trouble with your dad. He has a talent for sniffing out when I turned into a hell hound. So I am gonna get dressed asap and be on my merry way.”

“Okay. I will write down all the questions I have. Will see you later. And thank you Jordan.”

Parish and Derek both jerk their heads towards Stiles at the same time.

“What did you call me?” Parish asks.

“Jordan.” Stiles looks puzzled. ”Isn’t that your name?”

“It is. But neither of us told you.” Parish punches Stiles in the arm. “Your memory must be coming back. That’s great! Gotta run.”

Derek is setting up the board and unpacking the other stuff when Stiles bounds across the room to him.

“Derek! I remembered Jordan’s name. Isn’t that awesome?” Stiles playfully punches Derek’s arm a few times

“Yeah. Very awesome indeed. Sit down, will you. I need to show you something.”

A still hyper Stiles sits down on the couch.

“Okay. This is your board.” Derek motions at the board.  “Names and photos of people that mean something to you and their supernatural affiliation. Take a look.”

Stiles examines the board, trying to sum up what is on there: ‘Scott McCall; best friend and true alpha. Lydia Martin, ex-girlfriend and banshee. Malia Tate aka Hale, ex-girlfriend and were coyote.’ There are a few more but seeing that all of his friends are supernatural beings is a bit overwhelming.

“Derek is everybody I know a supernatural creature? I feel like _I’m_ the odd one out, being the only human.”

“Your dad, Scott’s mom, her boyfriend Chris Argent and Lydia’s mom are all human.” Derek ticks them off on his fingers.  “Deaton, the vet and Mason, Liam’s best friend, are too. Is there anything you want to know?”

“I dated your sister, Malia?”

Derek laughs whole heartedly.

“Nah. You wouldn’t stand a change dating my sister. Malia is my cousin. She’s Peter’s daughter. _Another_ reason why he dislikes you. My sisters name is Cora. You guys have actually met.”

Stiles let out a deep sigh. “I’ve got a lot of catching up to do, don’t I.”

Derek nods. “Stiles, your bandages need changing. Melissa couldn’t come today. I can do it. Is that a problem?”

Stiles shakes his head and takes off his shirt. Derek is surprised to see how much Stiles changed from a gangly boy to young man over the last 2 years. For Stiles, it seems that when puberty kicked in, did it _ever_ kick in. The FBI training did Stiles _really_ well. He’s actually very attractive now that his body had matured and filled out.

Derek shakes his head. He shouldn’t think this way. It’s ridiculous. He dated Kate, Jennifer and Braeden. How could he be attracted to _Stiles_ , of all people, the teenage boy who he had seen as a kid brother he never wanted. The sarcastic kid, who always had a comment ready at his expense. Why on earth did he have feelings for him, it wasn’t like he was brought up that men could like men. He shouldn’t dwell on this any longer. He shakes his head as to focus on his task at hand.

Derek goes to the bathroom to get fresh bandages. He slowly and carefully removes a bandage from Stiles’ back. His touch makes Stiles shiver.

“Did I hurt you?” Derek asks, concerned.

“No.” Stiles clears his throat and straightens his shoulders. “It’s nothing. Keep going.”

As Derek continues, Stiles’ heartbeat quickens as his anxiety level climbs. Even though Derek is curious to know why, he isn’t asking Stiles.

Stiles didn’t know what to make of it all. He had noticed that Derek was good looking. It was impossible not to notice. His gentle touch made Stiles feel all kinds of things. But he can’t rely on his feelings. Derek had told him he dated girls, therefore he had to be straight. But why was he feeling like this. Why did Derek make him feel like this. He couldn’t ask Derek if he was bi-sexual. His friend probably wouldn’t know.

“Stiles! Sit still. You’re squirming way too much.” Derek says annoyed. “I didn’t want to say anything but your anxiety is peaking. What is up with you? Whatever it is stop it please. You’re driving me bananas with your squirming and anxiety.”

“Sorry. I’ll try to get it under control. But you know I suck at that.” Stiles stops talking and thinks for a second. “Wait. Why did I just say that?”

“Sounds like we need to trigger your memory for it to come back. I’ll ask some people to come over. Maybe that’ll help.”

Derek finishes the bandages quickly and calls Scott. He explains that Stiles is remembering things slowly and that a visit from the rest of the pack may speed up the process. Scott agrees to the idea, promising to alert everyone else to the plan. Derek and Scott discuss detours that the pack could take to avoid being detected by Monroe before hanging up.

“Derek it’s getting late and I’m hungry. Can we make something to eat?”

“Sure. We’ll make enough so that your dad can eat as well.”

Stiles nods as a way of saying thank you.

They prepare the food silent in the kitchen. Neither of them wants to discuss what happened when the bandages where changed. They both knew something had changed between them, what had changed they didn’t exactly know.

When dinner is almost ready there is a knock on the door. When Sheriff Stilinski arrives, he cant help but hug Stiles.

“Sorry. I know that it might be weird for you if we hug.” Sheriff Stilinski hold Stiles at arm’s length to look at him.

Stiles shrugs. “It’s okay. Everything is weird at the moment. Can I talk to you? Privately?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s go the bathroom. There we will have some privacy. I already have learned that werewolves have super hearing.” Stiles says pointing at Derek in the kitchen.

The two Stilinski men head to the bathroom to avoid Derek’s werewolfian super hearing.

“What did you want to talk about?” Sheriff Stilinski crosses his arms and leans against the sink.

“I know this might be a bit awkward for the both of us but I need to know.” Stiles sits on the edge of the tub and hunches forward, not meeting the older man’s eyes. “Have I ever talked to you about my sexuality?”

If Sheriff Stilinski was surprised by the question, he didn’t show it. “Why are you asking?”

“Well, Derek told me that I dated Lydia and Malia. But their pictures don’t do anything for me. I should find them attractive, right? Like butterflies and stuff. But I’m getting butterflies from somebody else. Who, like, definitely is not a girl.”

“Stiles, if you are worried that I would disown you if you aren’t straight, you don’t have to worry. I love you no matter what. I loved you when you were possessed by an evil spirit, so I can handle you being not straight. Some of your friends are gay. Cory, Mason, Danny, Jackson and one the twins. I always mix them up. So they will accept you for who you are.”

“That is actually a relieve, thanks.” Stiles look up at the Sheriff with a relieved look. “I was really struggling with this. This wasn’t something I could ask Derek or Scott. And Derek is a freaking lie detector and notices everything.”

“Just be sure of your feelings. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Sheriff Stilinski lays a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Thanks. Sheriff.” Stiles shakes his head. “Dad is still too weird to say.”

Sheriff Stilinski nods that he understands.

Derek was still busy in the kitchen but Derek heard Stiles’ request that he wanted to talk to his dad privately. Derek was torn. One the one hand, he respects their privacy but on the other hand, he wants to know what they are talking about. He strains himself a bit to see if he can hear anything. But all was for nothing because that sneaky little bastard had turned on the water tap so that they couldn’t be overheard. He really couldn’t be mad at Stiles. He thought it was funny to be honest. Even though he had no memory, the little spaz was a quick study on anything supernatural. Derek realises that he could up the intro to everything supernatural.

The three men sit at the dinner table, passing food between them.

Sheriff Stilinski begins. “So I heard from Derek that Peter stopped by. You alright?”

“Yeah. He scared me pretty good for a second. But I’m all good now.”

“I really am going to shoot him one day. Hopefully that time it will take.”

“What do you mean by that time.” Stiles asks.

“Peter is a wolf with nine lives. He can’t seem to stay dead.”

Stiles eyes roll with wonder. He turns to Derek for an explanation, but Derek holds up one hand.

“Don’t ask Stiles. My uncle’s a freak of nature. He won’t stay dead after being burned alive or having his throat slashed.”

While Derek is doing the dishes,  Stiles and his dad discus things on the couch.

“Derek told me that you’re remembering things. And that the gang is coming by to help jog your memory.”

Stiles nods. “Yeah. I remembered the Berserkers and the Beast of Gauvadan. Did we really do all that scary stuff? I mean, people must have died, right?”

“People have died, unfortunately,” Sheriff Stilinski agrees. “We didn’t tell you that right away as not to scare you too much. Allison, Scott’s ex-girlfriend, died because she got stabbed by an Oni and one of the twins died because he was impaled by a Berserker while defeating the Nogitsune. Some of your friends got hurt or killed because of Monroe’s revenge. Monroe’s revenge got fuelled by Argents’ dad and they’re ruthless. That’s why we wanted you to stay here with Derek where it is save while you recover.”

“Is it really _that_ bad?” Both Derek and Sheriff Stilinski nod. “Okay. Let’s work on getting my memory back and getting me back in the game. I’ve got the feeling I was right in the middle of it all.”

“Even if I didn’t wanted you to be in the middle; you were, son. And I might not like it, but we both won’t stand idly by and see our friends get hurt.”

They talk for an hour or two before it’s time for Sheriff Stilinski to leave. Derek and Stiles decide to go directly to bed as to avoid talking to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Scott didn’t have any classes, he stopped by Derek’s loft early the next morning. Before he can knock on the door Derek opens the door.

As Derek pulls Scott in the loft he is pushing to get out. “Stiles is still sleeping. Since you’re here, do you mind if I go for a run? I’ve been cooped up in the loft for almost a week. I need to get out.”

“Sure,” Scott agrees. “I’ll watch over Stiles. Go.”

Scott, who knows that coffee is a sure way as to wake up Stiles, sets the coffee he brought along on the coffee table. The smell of fresh coffee wakes Stiles up.

“Is that coffee I smell.” Stiles asks, sitting up in bed.

“Yeah I brought your favourite. Come get it while it’s hot.”

Stiles gets up and puts some sweatpants on. “Where is Derek?”

“He is gone for a run.” Scott hesitates, unsure of what to say. “So… uh. Your board is here. That’s nice. Any questions?”

“Plenty.” Stiles settles down on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands. “Could you start at the beginning? Like, how it all started for us? I gathered from Derek that you weren’t born a wolf.”

“That’s correct. I was bitten.”

Scott tells his history starting from the moment he got bitten by Peter to him becoming a true Alpha and to them defeating the wild hunt and to now fighting Monroe.

“Scott, can you show me what you look like as a werewolf?” Stiles asks. “I’ve seen Peter. He’s fucking scary.”

Scott does what is asked of him and shows Stiles his wolf face.

“Your face ain’t half as scary as Peter’s,” Stiles comments. “Why are your eyes red and those of Peter’s and Derek’s blue.”

“Were-beings who have taken a life have blue eyes,” Scott explains. “Betas and omegas have yellow eyes. Alphas have red eyes. Any were being can steal an Alpha’s power. Only the beta of a True Alpha can steal the power of a True Alpha. And Liam almost did once.”

Stiles rubs his forehead as he tries to process all that information.

“But why would he do that?” he finally asks.

“That is a long story. He was grief stricken at the time and has an IED disorder.”

“Wait a minute.” Stiles says bewildered. “So Liam is a ticking time bomb waiting to go off _and_ he’s a werewolf. That’s a great combo.”

“Exactly. You are starting to remember things.”

Stiles nods.


End file.
